Season 1, Episode 11
This is the 11th episode of the first season of BoBoiBoy, and the 11th episode overall in the series. Summary It's World Cookie Day, and BoBoiBoy Wind is helping Yaya make biscuits for the neighbourhood, but Adu Du and Probe try to interfere. Plot After Tok Aba recaps the events of the checkers game in Season 1, Episode 9, the episode begins with Probe tearfully watching an episode of the soap opera, “Knapsack of Roses”, in which the protagonist, Azroy bids farewell to his love, Sasha, as he leaves to complete his studies. Adu Du soon berates Probe for crying at something so pathetic, ordering him to get back to work. Once he leaves, Adu Du watches the show himself and is also moved to tears. Probe returns to find him crying, and smugly comments. Adu Du responds by throwing his mug at him. The same episode of the show is playing at Tok Aba’s cafe, where Gopal and Ying are watching it while BoBoiBoy helps Tok Aba. Gopal feels betrayed at Azroy’s departure, while Ying worries about Sasha being left alone. BoBoiBoy insists that Azroy’s studies are more important than his love for Sasha, amusing Tok Aba. A commercial interrupts their show, announcing that today is World Cookie Day. Ying and Gopal are shocked to realise they forgot the occasion, and freak out over their coming demise when they see Yaya approaching. They hide, and explain to a confused BoBoiBoy that every World Cookie Day, Yaya bakes cookies for the entire park, asks her friends to taste them, and often asks them to help her. Yaya finds them hiding behind the stall, and asks if they know about World Cookie Day. BoBoiBoy admits that they do, but just as Yaya asks for their help with making the cookies, Gopal and Ying run away, yelling hasty excuses about why they’re too busy. BoBoiBoy almost excuses himself as well when Tok Aba reminds him of his promise to clean up his stall, but Tok Aba eventually takes pity on Yaya’s good intentions (and her puppy eyes). He convinces BoBoiBoy to split into three to help her. Ochobot appears to assure BoBoiBoy that he won’t lose his memories as long as they don’t split for too long, or stray too far from each other. BoBoiBoy splits, and the Elements decide that Wind will help Yaya and Earth will help Tok Aba. Lightning leaves to help himself to some DVDs. Yaya tasks Wind with collecting the ingredients for her new cookie recipe so that she can make one hundred cookie packets. Wind notes the strange mix of baking and curry items in her list, especially the bottle of fresh white goat’s milk, which he doesn’t know where to find. One of Adu Du’s nearby minion robots absorbs this info. Later, Wind has found all the ingredients except the milk. As he walks through town, he notices an unmanned street stall selling “green-apple flavoured” goat’s milk that has come from a “male goat”. From the eye of a nearby minion robot, the live video feed is watched by Adu Du and Probe, the former of whom is furious at Probe’s “creativity” when he was setting up the stall. Wind, however, completely falls for their sham, thinking Yaya will love the new milk. Though shocked, Adu Du has BoBoiBoy followed to ensure that he uses the milk, which is actually a chemical that Adu Du brewed in his lab which he calls Emotive X. Trivia * Ying, Yaya and Gopal's school is called Rintis Island Primary School, as written on their exercise books. * The previous episode with BoBoiBoy’s fanmail being answered in-universe is proven to be considered non-canon, as it was not recapped at the start of this episode. Transcript Read the English transcript of this episode here. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes